


Miko No Himitsu (Miko's Secret)

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Devices, Atlantis, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko has a secret that has been passed down through the generations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miko No Himitsu (Miko's Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my art entry for the 2015/2016 SGA Reverse Big Bang. I wanted to do something about a minor character, because the show has such a wonderful variety of them, and they aren't celebrated enough. In Miko's case, I wanted to show that underneath the brief glimpses we saw of her, there is something more complex and interesting :) And [danceswithgary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)'s amazing, layered, beautiful story brings my art, and Miko, to life in just the perfect way. I could not have asked for a better tale to accompany these pictures. Please read it, and discover something wonderful :) 
> 
> [Mirai Ni Furemasu (Touch the Future)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6706657) by danceswithgary

 

Miko No Himitsu - The Present

[Original 1000x550 PNG image](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/SGARB2016/SGARB%202016_Miko%20no%20himitsu_1_1000x550.png)

 

Miko No Himitsu - The Past

[Original 1000x400 PNG image](http://www.nimbus.fi/media/anne/images/SGARB2016/SGARB%202016_Miko%20no%20himitsu_2_1000x400.png)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mirai ni furemasu (Touch the Future)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706657) by [danceswithgary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary)




End file.
